


【迹不二】爱予本能（5-6）

by NanFeng119



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 迹不二 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanFeng119/pseuds/NanFeng119
Summary: ·テニスの王子様，迹部景吾x不二周助·旧文重发，非典型性abo设定，一切都切勿较真
Relationships: AtobeKeigo/FujiShuusuke
Kudos: 9





	【迹不二】爱予本能（5-6）

**Author's Note:**

> ·テニスの王子様，迹部景吾x不二周助
> 
> ·旧文重发，非典型性abo设定，一切都切勿较真

Chapter 5

新学期才刚刚开始，地区赛也尚未拉开序幕，对于网球社而言，正选队员的甄选即是唯一重要的头等大事。然而对于今年的网球社来说，其实尚未开始的正选选拔赛的结果不需要开幕就可以预见结局了。

——手冢国光 不二周助 大石秀一郎 菊丸英二 乾贞治 桃城武 海堂薰 越前龙马。

稍微对网球社熟悉一些的人都能闭着眼把这几个名字填在今年的正选预测名单。八个人显而易见便是青春学院网球社中的个中翘楚，且从他们现阶段的训练状态来看，也完全没有能得以爆冷落马的可能。

教练对社员们的平均水平也颇为了解，编排对战表时也刻意将八人两两分组，以确保甄选的结果为青学高等部现阶段最完美的阵容。

青春学园作为传统网球名校，网球社在校内的受欢迎程度自是不言而喻，尚未开始的正选选拔赛自然也受到了大家的关注。哪怕今年的选拔结果可以说上一句毫无悬念了，但在选拔赛当天，网球社仍旧被前来观赛的同学围了个水泄不通。

对此场景大部分社员是早已习惯了，而乾则是环视了几圈，粗略估算了一下前来观战的人数，翻开了自己几乎不曾离身的数据本：“今年观战的人数比去年增长了8.4%，人数增长原因为不二越前的回归的可能性为97.6%。”

菊丸英二也看了看明显比往年要多的观战人群，故作揶揄：“这么看来不二和越前真是受欢迎Nya。”

不二对观战人数的多少完全一副豪不在意的模样，慢条斯理地坐着拉伸准备，倒是越前龙马有些别扭的将自己的帽檐往下又按了一些。

看到越前龙马似是有些不自然的反应，菊丸英二自然不会放过调侃一番：“哎呀，我们的小不点居然会害羞，初等部的时候都不会，果然孩子是长大了Nya~”

不二周助则是看了越前几眼，又用心感受了一番周围的气息，心下了然。看了看对战表，确认暂时还未到彼此的比赛时间，便起身向越前走去，拍了拍他肩膀示意他随自己来。

越前龙马尚不知道在选拔赛前不二前辈让自己跟着去一下休息室是为什么，但他也并没有问，只是一副乖巧地模样紧随其后。

大部分参加选拔赛的社员都在训练场内进行基础热身，而未在选拔赛参赛名单的队员也都聚集在场外三三两两讨论着什么，没有人愿意错过任何一场比赛。所以休息室里现在除了他们以外并无他人。

“不二前辈，怎么了？”

不二并没有回答越前的问话，只是从网球包中翻出了一管喷雾，借势一扔。越前下意识的接住了喷雾，等自己看清喷雾上喷墨的字迹后顿时一阵无言。

越前龙马好似一副还没反应过来的样子，这让不二不由在心中轻叹，果然还是个没有长大的孩子。“不是因为害羞，而是因为场外有其他Alpha的气息，所以被影响到了吧？”

越前微微点了点头。

——确实，自己是绝不会因为场外的观战人数的多少而乱了心态的。让自己下意识感到慌乱的，是场外传来的被刻意释放出的陌生Alpha气息。

“在捕捉到有Omega气息的情况下——特别是还是被标记过的Omega，竟然还毫不收敛反而特意释放气息的Alpha……虽然在学校里还是比较安全的，但为了稍后的比赛能够不受影响，还是稍微用一下抑制剂喷雾吧？”

“当然如果不喜欢抑制剂喷雾也无妨，手冢在的话，他是不会让那种意外发生的。无论出于什么身份都不会，所以越前也不必担心呐。”

越前龙马为自己喷上了抑制剂喷雾——其实他并没有不喜欢抑制剂喷雾，但也确实没养成使用的习惯。毕竟还在初等部的时候大部分人都还没有进入分化期，除了发情期外第二性别还没有给他带来日常相处中的不方便。

抑制剂喷雾的生效很快，由陌生Alpha信息素催生的慌乱感也随着抑制剂的生效消失殆尽。感觉舒适多了的越前龙马这才反应过来现在这情况里简直存在了太多的违和点。

“不二前辈…”越前龙马看了看自己手中的信息素抑制剂喷雾，“不二前辈是Beta吧。那为什么不二前辈的网球袋里会有Omega才使用的抑制剂喷雾？而且，为什么前辈可以察觉到场外Alpha的气息？还有，为什么会知道…呃，我和部长…这太奇怪了吧？”

面对越前龙马接连抛出的问题，不二周助的表情完全没有变动，还好脾气地解释起来：“会随身携带信息素抑制喷雾，这是曾经在摄影社时留下的习惯呐。摄影社里有一位不太会照顾自己的Omega，所以就习惯性的准备好抑制剂喷雾以免意外发生。至于为什么可以察觉到气息，可能是因为我天生对信息素的敏感度就比其他Beta要高一些吧。而最后一个问题……”

不二顿了顿，站起身走到了越前身边，微微俯身在越前的脖颈处轻嗅：“因为越前的气息已经沾染上了手冢的味道呐。”

面对不二周助的靠近，其实越前龙马下意识地就想往后退半步躲开，然而不知是从何而来的“理智”却让他生生止住了自己的动作。

Omega的后脖颈其实是属于他自己和他的Alpha的绝对领域，Omega进入发情期或被信息素催生情动时平时光滑无物的后脖颈就会显出一处软肉，那是Omega独有的腺体，也是Omega被标记时要被舐咬的地方。

即便现在越前龙马后脖的腺体并没有出现，但在明知对方是Omega的情况下刻意还凑近这个位置，本身就像是对Omega的一种冒犯。然而越前龙马却很清楚他的前辈绝对没有半分想要冒犯自己的意思，何况自己的前辈还是一位Omega。

与其说冒犯，不如，更像是提醒。

其实不二周助也只不过凑近了短短的几秒，随后似是方才那番带着暧昧的靠近不曾存在一般，面色未变的拉开了距离站起了身来，推门准备离开休息室。

而在他的手刚触上门把的刹那，像是突然想起什么似的，回头又交待了一句：“只是临时标记的话Omega还是很容易被刻意释放出的高浓度Alpha信息素所影响的。如果手冢不在身边的话，为了避免意外，以后还是随身备着抑制剂喷雾好一些吧？”

越前看着已推门离去的不二前辈，又轻轻握紧了手上的抑制剂喷雾。

——真是情理之中又意料之外的温柔体贴啊，而且……真是令人恐怖的敏锐度呢，不二前辈。

赛前的这一切都只是属于不二周助和越前龙马两个人的小秘密，正选选拔赛的结果并没有因为这个小插曲而变动分毫。几乎都是压倒性的优势及快速结束的战局，真正能被称上有看头的只有八人四组内部的两两交手。

最后成功入选的果然就是大家都预想到的那份八人名单，完全没有分毫意外感。即便如此，身为当事人的八个人心中的情绪却并不是那样简单。

对于团体赛来说，队友到底是何等含义真的只有场上执拍而站的人才最为清楚，曾经初等部的那段时光，即便现在再回忆起来也依能触碰到血液中沸腾着的热度，那个夏日，艳阳带来的温暖像是永远不会失真一样。绝无仅有，属于他们的时代，又有谁会轻易忘记又有谁不曾怀念呢？

而现在，新征程开启的钥匙就在彼此手上。不必回忆，不必怀念。好似从现在开始，从这一秒开始，就是属于他们的新的时代了。

“呐呐呐，等下解散后约不约寿司？今天选拔赛这么辛苦我想阿隆肯定很乐意犒劳犒劳我们Nya。”

“英二你不要这样，每次都去河村那里打扰真的太不好意思了不能这样给别人带来麻烦。何况今天的比赛又怎么会辛苦只是一场校内选拔赛而已如果觉得辛苦是最近体力又下降了吗这样不行阿英二。”

“据资料显示河村对今天的拜访不介意的概率是100%。”

“真是受不了大石前辈又开始唠叨了。这样不行不行阿！”

“嘶——”

再熟悉不过的相互斗嘴的场景，越前刚准备补上一句自己的口头禅，却被不二按住肩膀示意安静。

“还未正式解散都在那里做什么。大石、菊丸、乾、海棠、桃城，绕场十圈！”

于是又是再熟悉不过的哀嚎声和为了防止跑圈数继续上升而迅速开始的绕场运动。

越前看着将手轻搭在自己肩上，依然笑颜盈盈的不二前辈。

——果然，情理之中又意料之外的温柔体贴，以及，从未变过的腹黑。

“在想什么？”

“呃…没什么。”

而另一边，方才将正选选拔赛对战表制订完毕的迹部景吾，看着刚由人送来的青春学园高等部正选选拔赛结果，八个人名赫然在列。和自己预料之中的大名单没有半点偏差。

熟悉的阵容太容易让他想到几年前的那个夏天，对自己而言怀念又满是遗憾的夏天。看来，和前两年相比，今年的青学网球社的实力定又要再上一层了。

——然而，这又有何惧？曾经完美阵容的复刻不是只有青学才有。而现在的冰帝，也早已不是当年需要东道主特殊名额才能踏上全国大赛的冰帝了。

迹部下意识的用笔在不二周助的名字上划了个圈。

只是…比起往年，似乎自己更渴望交手的名额，倒是意外的出现了偏差。

——不二周助。

——本大爷暂且期盼着了。

Chapter 6

校内正选选拔赛结束后便是短暂的备战期。地区预选赛开赛在即，然而就如同青春学院高等部的校内排名赛结果一样，地区预选赛尚未开始，最终的比赛结果也近乎可以被毫无悬念地断定下来。东京都大赛的入场券已在手中，唯一的变数只是半决赛和决赛的对手而已。

无论是初等部还是高等部，常年活跃且强势的院校实则就那么几个。从初等部赛场的碰撞到现在高等部赛场的交锋，各大院校彼此间的战绩与实力大家都属心知肚明。按照往年的经验去看，不难猜测今年东京都大赛的四强院校名单——山吹，城成湘南，青春学园，冰帝学园。

不二看着乾做出的赛程预测表，以及大会颁布的赛程时间安排表，不着痕迹的皱了皱眉。

——似乎要不得不缺席几场比赛的样子。

大会颁布的赛程时间安排表并非全然准确，露天场地的比赛仍需参考天气情况进行变动。而自己的时间安排……其实也并不能十分准确地拿捏好。

虽然还有一个多月的时间，现在担心有些为时过早，但，或许还是要提前做好缺席的准备。

由于地区预选赛的晋级尤若探囊取物，备战期的部活训练也并没有太多的紧张感。这让不二也乐得偷闲，找了个好借口翘掉了训练沿着河堤一路走走停停。

不二时常来这里散步。清风微抚，水面上偶尔会被风带起层层荡开的波纹。堤岸附近其实鲜少有居民区，有时候来回走上两趟能听到的也只有流水声和不知名的虫鸣声。所以突如而来的杂音轻易地就引起了不二的注意。

顺着声音，不二找到了一只碧眼边境牧羊犬。那并不是什么小奶狗，这只边牧的毛色鲜亮，有被仔细打理照顾过的痕迹。似乎是不小心和主人走丢了，小边牧明亮的眼睛里有着显而易见的不安。

不二试探性的伸了伸手，边牧看着不二犹豫了一会，似乎是确认了眼前的人并不会伤害自己，这才一点点的蹭了过去。不二安抚性的抚摸了几下，边牧便舒服地开始吐起了舌头，尾巴也一点点欢快地摇了起来，甚至还偶尔会发出几声被揉舒服了的咕噜声。

“是迷路了吗？”

“呜…”

“你还记得主人在哪里吗？”

“呜…”

明知小狗并不会给自己回答，不二还是自顾自的问了几句。最后干脆陪着这只边牧在堤岸边坐下，“那我在这里陪你等你的主人来接你好了。”

边牧似乎明白了不二的意思，乖巧的蹲坐在不二身边，时不时地往旁边轻蹭几下，不二也有一下没一下轻抚着小边牧的背以示回应。看着河面上被风带起了点点波纹，一点点散开去，思虑却也自由自主地飘远了些。

他本来是不打算再重回网球社的，他并没有想法回归赛场，也不曾想过要再回到那个人的身边。当年决定离开网球社的原因，其实只有他自己清楚。

——事实上，他并没有对菊丸说谎。他不想参加网球社的原因，之一，就是怕发生意外。

——毕竟谁都知道，青春学院的网球社社长手冢国光是个Alpha，而不二周助，是个Omega。

在现世，Alpha与Omega都已渐步成为较为稀少的第二性别。与大部分人一样，在第二性别觉醒前，不二也认为或许自己将觉醒成为数量最多也最为普通的Beta。但事实，他最后成为了一名Omega。

在第二性别觉醒的那天，饶是自己一察觉到异样就服用了抑制剂，但他还是进入了短暂的失去所有理智的发情状态。

——瘫软在床上不自觉的发出了难耐的喘息，下意识的夹紧身旁的薄被又带着耻辱性的磨蹭，直到发出了甜腻又不满足的呻吟也没有停下。等到抑制剂渐渐发作，房内也飘满了浓郁又香甜的味道。理智重归大脑的那一瞬，有些东西就那样轰然倒塌了。

Omega有着天生体格上的劣势，定期袭来的无法控制的、令人失去尊严与理智的发情期。

饶是如此，不二也并不觉得Omega这个群体在现世是低劣的。换而言之，不二并不认为自己身为Omega的身份有什么不可接受的事。真正让不二周助觉得难受的，并非是这单纯的Omega的身份。

而是——自己是喜欢着手冢国光的Omega的身份。

是的。不二周助喜欢手冢国光。

不二想，或许自己喜欢手冢这件事并没有那么隐晦。至少在初等部的三年，自己虽然总喜欢顾左右而言他，但有些偏爱却始终是那么肆无忌惮地没有去遮掩它。这样自然而然地选择站在那人身后半步的位置，尽己所能，用最静默的方式守候。不曾往前一步，也不曾再多说一句。

他并没有妄自菲薄，也没有莽撞妄动，他知道对手冢而言自己也定然是那独一无二般的存在。那些明目张胆的纵容和不着痕迹的偏爱，一点一点，就像未拆封的糖果，被自己悄悄的握在手心，舍不得拆，也舍不得尝。

但这份独一无二并不代表着喜欢，不二很理智，也很清醒。

他想，或许是感情未到，时候也未到。但他不介意等。

然而让不二周助未曾想到的是，还未等到这份感情凝沙成塔，等来的先是手冢国光觉醒的第二性别。

手冢国光情理之中又意料之外的觉醒成为了Alpha，这是手冢国光在第二性别觉醒后就开诚布公的事，大大方方，没有丝毫隐瞒，也没有必要隐瞒。

当时的自己还尚未觉醒第二性别，也尚未感受到第二性别的觉醒竟会在人与人之间立起了难以逾越的沟壑。

那是假期前的最后一场合宿。全国大赛早已落幕，身为国三生的那么早已淡出了网球社的训练。那场合宿不过是即将毕业的他们给后辈们的最后一次教导，也是给彼此再多添一份回忆。

合宿的训练之余，他们也娱乐性的玩起了真心话大冒险。大家似是相互默契的达成了共识，配合完美的将一个又一个的问题抛向了手冢。手冢国光倒是超出预想之外的坦荡，面对真心话的问答一个又一个的接下，连半点局促都没有。

在座觉醒了第二性别的只有手冢一个，真心话玩起来最后的话题指向自然离不开第二性别这个话题。当时手冢的回答让菊丸打呼冷漠和没劲。

那时候不二自己也是和菊丸一起起哄手冢的回答无趣的一员。然而时过境迁，等自己的第二性别也觉醒了以后再回想起手冢当年的回答，才真真感觉到了的透彻心扉凉意。

或许造物主就是这样，残忍的很巧妙。

当年作为在场唯一一位觉醒了第二性别，且又是唯一一位身为Alpha的手冢国光，被乾贞治问起，怎么看待Alpha和Omega因为信息素相互吸引而结合的事。

——当时的手冢回答道，本能。

自己半是试探又半是揶揄的回问，是信息素带来的本能，还是感情带来的本能。

——那时候手冢的脸上似乎还能捕捉到一丝疑问，似乎这备选的答案本身就有什么不对一般。然而他最后还是回答了，是信息素。

对于手冢国光而言，往后或许便是如此了，作为Alpha的他会遵从信息素的带来的本能，与另一位信息素配比度高的Omega共度一生。这份共度和感情有关，又或许无关，到最后问起，他也只会说这是在遵从信息素带来的本能而已。

所以，在理智重归大脑的那一瞬，不二周助就知道，有什么东西就那样轰然倒塌了。

曾经那句没能说出口的喜欢，再也等不到破茧成蝶又聚沙成塔的那一刻。没有拆封的水果糖，最终也融化在了第二性别觉醒的那个假日里。

不是不能说，也不是不能在一起。他当然可以大大方方坦坦荡荡的和手冢去说，更可以顺水推舟更进一步把彼此都划入到伴侣的身份里去。

然而在不二周助的思维力，这一切的可以，筛筛选选后，其实只余下了一个“不可以”。

如果身为Beta的不二周助还尚能对身为Alpha的手冢国光说出一句喜欢的话，恐怕身为Omega的不二周助连多说一句的立场都蓦然失去了。

能说什么呢？说出口的喜欢，是因为我真的喜欢你，还是因为，你是Alpha，而我刚好是Omega？而你给我的回答，是你真的喜欢我，还是因为，你是Alpha，而我也刚好是Omega？

在第二性别之下，在信息素之下，不二周助觉得连说上一句喜欢他都彻底没了底气。

都说天才和疯子只有一线之隔。但比起天才或是疯子，对自己而言更贴切的形容，或许是偏执狂也说不定吧。

说出口，或许可以在一起。但或许你选择同我在一起的原因，仅仅因为你是Alpha而我是Omega。我喜欢你，你也不讨厌我，信息素能够相互吸引，所以依照自然规律，我们可以在一起。

——但是，我并不想要这样。

我喜欢你，如果我们要在一起，那么我希望你想要和我在一起的原因，是因为你同样喜欢我。而不是因为你是Alpha，而我正好是个Omega。

我不要这份相伴或许与感情有关又或许与感情无关。

我要你爱我，也只要你爱我…

荒唐又任性，但这是不二周助的骄傲与决定。

——我只想做喜欢着手冢国光的不二周助，不想做喜欢着身为Alpha的手冢国光的Omega。

——如果在一起是因为信息素带来的本能的话，那么，就到这里吧。

——那句没有说出口的喜欢，那就不说了。那颗没有尝过的糖果，就让时间去融化它吧。

当下定决心的那一刻起，不二就沉默地整理出了空柜子，将曾经见证过那段回忆的球拍球服和照片一件件收起，落了锁，就只能笼罩在不会再被开启的黑暗里。他想，或许那些带着回忆的物件就像曾经自己还没有来得及说出口的喜欢一样，只能被暗自收起，被时光沾染了灰尘也无法再重见光明。

骄傲和自尊像是一种负担。但不二舍不得丢，舍不得放。而那份曾经藏在心里三年的情感，终究还是被时间埋藏了，却还没有真正彻底散去。

是带着挣扎，也带着些奢望，更带着难以言说的认命和无可奈何。不二决定隐藏自己的第二性别，在入学资料表上第二性别的一栏里填上了Beta。

——如果不能以Omega的身份在你身边。那么，就让我作为Beta这样看着你吧。直到我知道我终于不喜欢你了，直到我也看清你从未喜欢过我。

于是不二周助小心翼翼的掩盖着自己的气息，退出了画地为牢的半步距离，甚至不再参加网球社，开始学习淡忘和认清，以及，学习成为一名合格的Beta。

本以为可以就这样安然度过高等部的三年时间，终究还是被越前的话击溃了堡垒。仅仅是因为那句——那段自己还不是Omega的日子。

时间和距离让他一点点冷静，也一点点看清。不二周助想，或许现在的他已经不再喜欢手冢国光了。

无法否认，他仍然会担心，也仍然下意识地想要继续守护些什么。但，他心下早已没有当年那分小心翼翼的、无端又轻易的喜欢了。

当察觉到越前的气息已经沾染上手冢的味道时，哪怕他知道那仅是临时绑定而已。但说不难过，心中却有丝丝离离的失落。非要说难过，却再也搜寻不出半点委屈和痛楚。

只是在那时候，不二在心里对着自己说：就这样了。

被埋藏下的喜欢，那些喜欢的，想要守护的，格外任性的，被悄然纵容的，在这里终于尘埃落定，都结束了。

他想，现在他已经不再喜欢手冢国光了。

但是，他真的很怀念曾经那个喜欢着手冢国光的自己。喜欢曾经那个可以随心随意任凭自己的心意去追寻的自己。

——选择了最偏执的方式，无可救药的不自欺却欺人，只为了看一个结局。离开，回归。费尽心思，转转兜兜又回到了原点。

不二不自觉的轻笑出声，真是任性又毫无意义。

沉浸在自己回忆和思绪中的不二丝毫没有察觉身后人的靠近，直到身边的边牧发出了略带警示意味的低鸣不二这才下意识的回身。“迹部君？”

迹部倒是先看了看不二脚边对自己带有敌意的边牧：“你的狗？”

“不是呐，看样子应该是和主人走丢了的。”随后不二又伸手安抚性的揉了揉边牧的头：“呐，不必担心。迹部君是好人，别害怕。”

一来二去，边牧还真的放下了警惕，靠近迹部的脚边嗅了嗅，随后又安静的蹲回到不二周助的脚边。

迹部看着这只边牧如此听话的样子不由觉得好笑：“虽然不是你的狗，倒是挺听你的话。”

不二想了想：“可能是因为是我捡到它的吧…不过迹部君怎么会来这里？”

迹部指了指远处的车：“刚好路过，本大爷看着这身影眼熟，就过来看看。”

事实上，迹部景吾确实是刚好路过。只是随意的往车窗外看过一眼，看到一人一狗的身影相伴在堤岸边，似是悠闲惬意的模样，让迹部顿时想起了曾经在书上读到的一句话。

——人生最理想的状态，两个人，一条狗，一辈子。

鬼使神差的，迹部叫停了司机。起初他只是想在远处再多看上一眼，随后看着那栗发的身影没由来地觉得熟悉，于是便走近一探究竟。结果还真是认识的人。

不二顺着迹部手指的方向看去，那里确实停着一辆拉风十足的加长林肯。

“不愧是迹部君。”

迹部倒是打量了下不二：“你是准备在这里陪着这只狗等主人？”

不二点了点头，随后便看到迹部学着他之前的样子就地坐了下来下。

“迹部君？”

“不是要等？本大爷就陪着你等。”

“可是…或许要等很久？”

“无妨。”

“但是…”

见不二似乎还想说什么似的，迹部有些不悦的轻皱起了眉：“本大爷说等，便等了。”

于是不二也不再劝说什么，跟着一起又坐回了原地。

两人就这样在堤岸边的青草地上一左一右席地而坐，碧眼边牧乖巧的坐在中间时不时的左右轻蹭引来两人安抚性的揉摸，迹部突然觉得，书上所写的两个人一条狗一辈子，或许真的是不错的选择也说不定。

“不二。”

“嗯？”

“刚才看你一副出神的样子，在想什么？”

面对迹部的问题不二下意识地一愣。

在想什么？在思考什么？在回忆什么？

“在想一些过去的事。”

“哦？”

虽然不能将心之所想全然告知，但不二还是愿意将自己的心事说给迹部景吾听一听：“大抵是无谓又无用的挣扎吧。出于自己的自尊心和不甘心，用一种很偏执又很辛苦的方式自我证明又自我拉扯了半天，走了一段很辛苦的路。结果到了终点才发现其实又回到了原地。”

“觉得有点为难又有点可笑。好像自己一路辛苦转转兜兜了这么久，除了辛苦什么都没有得到似的。好像是在做一件完全没有意义的事，所以有点沮丧，吧。”

不二周助的话像是什么都说明白了，仔细想来却也什么都没有说出来。迹部没有立即回话，沉默许久后才又开口问道：“那么，自我证明和自我拉扯，给自己的答案找到了吗？”

不二想了想：“找到了吧。”

就算时光流转，重新回到曾经那无所顾虑的国中年代，他也仍旧不会选择将那句不合时宜的喜欢说出口。就算知道辛苦他也会再来一次，他不会抛下自己的骄傲和自尊，以Omega的身份开始一段似是以信息素为由的“将就”的恋情。

自我证明，自我拉扯。最终找寻的答案，其实是属于他的自我救赎。

再来一次，终究还是会这样选择。

——自己和手冢，终究不是一路人。

——自己想要的是真心，而手冢看到的需要的，或许只是信息素而已。

然后不二听到迹部轻声的笑了。

“给自己的答案找到了就好。这段路虽然辛苦，既然走到了终点，你就可以重新开始。”

重新，开始。

不二在心中默念。重新开始，吗？

“呐，迹部君。谢谢。”

迹部摆了摆手，示意自己不在意：“真要觉得感谢本大爷，就给本大爷把敬语去掉，嗯啊？”

随后便听到了不二带有笑意的声音：“呐，迹部。”

直到夜色渐沉，两个人都没有等到这只边牧真正的主人。不二思考再三决定把这只边牧带回家。

不二蹲下身，有些抱歉的看着小边牧那双湛蓝色的眼睛：“抱歉没有等到你的主人。但是，你可以跟我回家，好不好？”

边牧不知是听懂了还是没听懂，只是往前蹭了蹭，轻轻舔了舔不二的脸。不二索性将它抱了起来。

迹部见状，伸手揉了揉边牧的头：“今天能遇到你也是种幸运，算是一种新开始。所以，也不差。”

一时间不二周助竟不知迹部景吾这番话想要说的，是自己，是他，还是怀中的边牧。

也许这样也挺好，他想。走到了终点，就可以重新开始。

“呐。迹部，谢谢。”

“无妨。”

tbc.


End file.
